


Pure Heroin

by QueenofConsorts



Category: Freddie Jackson/ Jackie Jackson, The Take (TV), Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hardy Fandom, freddie jackson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crime, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofConsorts/pseuds/QueenofConsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Freddie Jackson was a drug, he'd be pure Heroin" The turbulent and inevitably doomed relationship between Freddie and Jackie Jackson. Right from their first encounter. Based very loosely on the British TV drama: The Take. Rated M for language, themes and Tom Hardy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fatal Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I'm a massive Tom Hardy fan and I mean like a huge fan - its actually rather worrying to be honest. The Take is probably one of my favourite things Tom has ever done, so I just thought I might as well have a play around with it.  
> Its very loosely based on the plot of The Take, due to it being set in Freddie and Jackie's formative years. Its kinda a mixture between my favourite things about the book and the show itself. Also take heed that the age gaps are a lot different in my version.

Everyone always told her she was pretty. All the time. And yet no matter how many times a compliment fell upon her ears, Jackie Summers failed to see what it seemed the whole world was able to. Stood before the bathroom mirror, she drew out her parting and swiped the hair in its designated direction, framing her face neatly. Complimenting her dark round eyes, accentuated with thick lashes, freshly coasted by new applied makeup.  
  
She stared at her reflection, pouted her red lips, showing the contours of her cheeks and squinted her smoky eyes, all equating to a girl who looked way beyond her fifteen dress to show off the top of her cleavage, and pulling it up, to show of her smooth silky thighs. I'll do she thought to herself, putting her makeup brushes back into the bag, and flinging it carelessly back into the vanity cupboard.  
  
"Jackie." She heard her mother call. "Jackie – Zara and Becca are here." She added, her voice growing louder the closer she got to the bathroom door. Signalling her arrival with a solid double knock as an extra prompt.  
  
"I'm coming." Jackie shouted back, fluffing her hair up, pressing her lips together, and taking one good last look at herself, before she turned and swung opened the bathroom door. Her mother Lena stood leaning against the door, with arched unimpressed eyebrows.  
"You better not let your father see you dressed like that – he'll skin you alive." Her mother spoke staunchly, staring at the full figured woman before her and wondering where the days of pigtails and pleated skirts had gone.  
  
"Mom it's what all the girls wear." Jackie wined, pushing passed her. Knowing a lecture was well on its way. Lena followed Jackie into her bedroom, watching her put on her coat, shielding her body and slipping in her black pantone heels.  
"Dad's not even here, we both know where he is." Jackie derided, knowing it would hurt her mother, watching her grimace, the aching pain attacking her chest, only visible by flashes of anguish within her tired eyes. Neither of them ever really discussed where he went, what he did, who he was with, and yet despite their lack of deliberation on the matter, they both knew. Accept they chose not to acknowledge. Lena more so, the pain of her husband's perfidy too much for her heart ever to be able to tolerate.  
  
"There is no need for that Jackie." Lena retorted with a pointed finger and a stern tone, though the quaking breath and moments of composure she had taken, somehow managed to cancel out any severity she had attempted at portraying, "I am only looking out for you. Dressing like that will give off the wrong impression."  
  
"Oh mom stop fussin'" Jackie moaned in irritation, hearing those same words hundreds of times. "I've told you, we're going back to Becca's house for a gathering with the girls. Nothing more." Jackie lied, avoiding her mother's eye contact by putting her necessities into a clutch bag.  
  
"Dressed like that?" her mother jested, staring her up and down in disapproval  
  
"Well I wanna look nice, just like everyone else." Jackie continued. "Her mom's in the house, it's just a sleepover." She supplemented, making the lie increasingly more credible.  
  
"Where's all you stuff?" her mother queried, looking around her partly tidy bedroom.  
  
"Already at her house." Jackie re-joined, no longer willing to participate in the interrogation. "Zara and Becca are waiting." She spoke, slipping the bag under her arm and heading for the door, flicking off the light leaving the room in darkness.  
  
Jackie walked into the living room, her two friend equally as dressed up – or slutty as her mother would put it. Her little sister Maggie was sat watching the T.V her knees pulled up to her chest, with her chin innocently balancing on her knees. Oblivious to the world, too enraptured by the unfolding events of her favourite program.  
  
"Ready?" Jackie prompted, desperately needing to leave the house, her mother pejorative gaze, weighing heavy on her mind. Both Becca and Zara nodded eagerly, them also feeling the oppressive stare of a censorious parent.  
  
"Are you girls sure you don't want me to give you a lift to Becca's house?" all three of them shook their heads at once. All quick to dismiss. "It's dark outside." Lena swayed her hand to the already drawn curtains.  
  
"We'll be fine." Jackie spoke, edging closer to the door.  
  
"I really don't mind." Lena insisted.  
  
"Honestly mum its fine. We'll be fine. I could use some fresh air." Jackie averred, opening the front door, a late autumn perilous chill seeping into the house.  
  
"Very well." Lena breathed, knowing she had lost. "Well you call me, if you need me." Jackie nodded eagerly, promising to do so. "Bye mum, Bye Mags." Jackie smiled briskly, turning on her platform heel to make her leave, though her mother's humble voice momentarily halted her attempts at a quick escape. "  
Jac?" Jackie clenched her jaw to control her temper, and turned to her with a blank expression. "Be careful." Her mother added, concluding her discourse. Jackie nodded, not wholly sure what it was she was promising to do, or not do, though she did it anyway, even if only to pacify. And with that the three girls left the flat.  
  
They walked down the darkened street, the verges of sparse grass moist from the day's rain, and the pathway shimmering in a golden hue from the street lamps. There was a chill in the air, one that had them huddled together, their arms interlinked, and their shoulder pressed against one another, as they carefully manoeuvred the uneven concrete slabs with their monstrous heels, the sound of their heels clicking being all that filled the air.  
  
"How far is it Jackie? I can't tell where we are." Zara asked, an icy shiver, causing her already pasty legs to tremble and quiver, inappropriately dressed for the late October conditions.  
  
"Not far." Jackie answered, trying to get her baring's. She assumed it was around half ten. Some of the houses had rooms glowing in yellow, whilst other houses were swallowed by shadows. She had a vague idea of where they were heading, although it would have been a lot easier in daylight. The road signs were hard to read, and the side streets were practically invisible unless you looked for them.  
  
"Fucking hell its freezing." Becca spoke through gritted teeth, an exceptionally callous bout air passing them by. All three shared a slight giggle, though the night time's bitterness, dampened their humour. "It better be worth it Jackie." Becca added. Pulling her coat tighter around her.  
  
The truth was they weren't going to Becca's for a sleep over at all, in fact they had been invited to a party on a nearby estate. Everyone had been talking about it for weeks upon weeks, and Jackie had managed to get them an invite. She wasn't entirely sure whose party it was, but whoever it was, her next door neighbour was the guy's cousin, and she'd told Jackie to come along.  
  
The estate didn't have the best reputation, in fact as far as most were concerned, it had the worst. The dealers often lingered around their, knowing that the apartment block was full coke-heads, all gagging for another fix. There was always something in the papers about a new stabbing or shooting that had taken place on or near the estate. Really it was place where hope did not live, and in Jackie's rational mind she wondered why she was so desperate to go to such a sordid place, and then the desperate longing for adventure, darkness and squalor re-entered her mind.  
  
She knew she was setting herself up for the fall of a life time and yet she just could stop her feet from moving forward. Sometimes she even admired her father, not condoning his behaviour but understanding it. Him wanting to be free, wanting to experience all the world has to offer and not be bogged down by an overbearing wife, and two daughters. Jackie already knew that her mother's hopes were solely embedded in her sister Maggie. Maggie was heading to the stars and Jackie had always known that she would be heading somewhere very different.  
  
The thudding of music began to pound it ways through the atmosphere, finding purchase on their eardrums. They saw the tower block alight with flashing lights and people stood out on the balcony's smoking and drinking. A whole second floor was aglow with wretched revelry. They each looked at one another with wild eyes, wondering what it was they had let themselves in for.  
They climbed up the metal staircase with diligence, their heels clanging on the hollow surface.  
Beer cans and smashed glass covered the floor as well as a couple of used needles, though everyone was oblivious. Some guy at the far end had a girl pushed against the balcony, grinding against her, the girl leaning a little too far over the balcony for comfort.  
  
Jackie instantly felt the buzz. The excitement building within her. Knowing how unlawful the acts were, how dangerous the people, how sinful the deeds. She wanted to be utterly immersed. She wanted indulge in the forbidden endeavours that so many prohibited.  
  
They walked in to the first apartment, the stench of whisky mixed with vodka and cigarettes and weed almost knocked them out, but them after a moment of equanimity, she inhaled in it. Filling her lungs with vitality. What was originally a living room was filled with a murky haze of depravity. The music boomed and numbed her ears, as she fell into a state of sheer enthrallment.  
  
There were couples on the couch, foundling with one another, alcohol anesthetising their already decaying minds. Some people danced, in wild erratic moves, flailing about with their arms, one girl even fell to the floor, her knees just giving way. Other just stood around the room, a cigarette in one hand, and a bottle of something in the other.  
  
Jackie, Becca and Zara vigilantly stepped forward, heading to the kitchen counter, swathed in bottles of alcohol. Jackie reached forward in ease, and took a vodka bottle by its neck. Though Becca and Zara were slightly more cautious. Both of them sniffing at the drink they had selected, and then daintily taking a small swing. Whereas Jackie took a large gulp, swallowing the mouthful in one. Her face screwed together, as the liquid burned its way down her windpipe, though leaving behind a pleasurable warmth.  
  
After a few more considerable mouthfuls, the spirts started to secrete their way into Jackie's system. A tingle of euphoria began its journey down her veins, leaving behind a thrilling trial of ecstasy. They began to recognize some people they knew, and the merging began. They laughed and drank and then laughed and drank some more.  
  
The whole world was spinning, and they were twirling with it. Zara who had probably been the probably been the least enthusiastic to participate, was soon dancing, swinging her arms in the air, not caring who was watching, though her skirt was riding its way up backside, which grabbed her much more attention. Jackie pulled it down for her a few times, but after the third she realised it was futile. Whereas Becca had found a group she knew from school, and though she drank cautiously, everyone could see the flicker of exhilaration, combined with blissful happiness coalescing within her mind.  
  
Jackie went from talking, to dancing to drinking, sometimes all three at once. She wasn't completely out of her mind, though her thoughts were becoming less coherent by the second. At one point she contemplated going to one of the other flats on the same floor, in case she was missing out on something. Though she quickly realised that her legs were far to unsteady, so reluctantly she stayed, deciding that after few more drinks she probably wouldn't care where she was.  
  
Jackie all of a sudden felt a strange sensation wash over her. And yet it took her a good few minutes to work it out. The feeling was oppression and weighed so heavy on her mind that she couldn't shake it off. She just couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her so much. Though it wasn't until she looked around the room, she saw what it was.  
  
From across the room, she saw a pair of devilishly dark eyes, looming over her form, his stare so hot, she was sure she could feel flames of heat slashed across her legs. She tried to get her eyes to focus, but the misty haze across her eyes prohibited this. All she could see was a strong physical build, a black leather jacket, dark hair, and perilous eyes that pierced their way through her clouded vision.  
  
All of a sudden his glare became to over-powering and repressive. The shell of her ears burned and her heart thumped for no reason at all. It's was though her mind could see him in clarity, despite her eye being blinded of the reality she had desperately wanted to blot out. And in a moment of power she broke free from his shackles of his domination and turned her back. Her chest burned and her whole face felt flustered. She walked away, and as she turned to look back the swarms of emphatic people had obscured the person she wasn't even completely sure was there in the first place.  
  
Jackie went over to the drinks counter, and poured herself a drink from the nearest bottle, she didn't even know what it was, but it charred her tongue, and went straight to her head.  
A boy she recognised from an avenue nearby came and stood beside her, taking the time to pour himself a drink into one of the white plastic cups.  
  
"You alright Jackie?" he asked her, sounding rather in control of his words, unlike her slurred reply.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered, trying to work out his name; Pete, Paul, Phil, James? She just couldn't recall it back to memory. He didn't look like the type of boy to enjoy getting complexly and utterly smashed, he seemed more there for the company, which Jackie found utterly pointless. His hair was scrapped back with too much gel, his skin marred by ache, a cigarette behind his pierced ear, and his overall appearance being nothing of wonder. Just an average boy, who knew that Jackie Summers was way out of his league; intoxicated to the heavens or not.  
  
"You havin' a good time?" he asked, trying to work out her age. He strained to remember what year she was in at school when he left. Working out she'd be 15, but somehow her appearance seemed to discredit his calculations. Jackie nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Do you know party this is?" Jackie asked, realising she still didn't know the host.  
  
"Guy called Danny Howard, he and his buddies put it on. Apartment 7 is a shit tip." The nameless boy answered. "You not been to one before?" Jackie nodded instantly seeing it as an insult.  
  
"Course I have." She scowled. "I just forgot." She added. The boy, whose name was in fact Pete, just nodded nonchalantly,  
  
"Well they throw one every year. Coppers always used to come if it was more than once. But it seems to keep the peace, if its once a year. Coppers don't want to come here and no one fucking wants them here." Jackie nodded, paying attention with one ear. "You wanna be careful though, there's some dangerous people here."  
  
"I can't take care of myself." Jackie slurred. Pete nodded, remembering that Jackie Summers was not his responsibility.  
  
"Very well." He spoke, topping his cup up again, though the weight of the bottle weighed too heavy for the cup, and it tipped forward with an abrupt plummet downwards. Pete tried to catch the cup but he only made it worse. The burnt golden liquid spewed into the air, then progressed to drench the bottom of Jackie dress, seeping through onto her upper thighs, splattering her bare chest and partially her face. She gasped aloud in horror, the lukewarm liquid somehow jolting her mind onto the path of reality, sobering her sodden mind.  
  
"Look what you've done you fucking twat." She bellowed, reaching down and finding the area of her crotch to be soaking wet. Pete wanted to laughed, put her taunt jaw told him to hold his tongue.  
  
"Jackie, I'm sorry." He spoke, wanting to help, but there seeming to be nothing he could do. She was wringing out her skirt, and droplets fell the floor, leaving behind a crinkled, withered pattern on her dress.  
  
"Its fucking ruined." She screeched, her inner thighs dripping from where the liquid had gone through the almost sheer material.  
  
"Let me help you clean up." She spoke, reaching out to touch her, but a sharp swipe of her hand kept him way back.  
  
"No, you've done enough. Get out of my way." She shouted, pushing him so aggressively it surprised him. She made her way around the made out people, wandering aimlessly, she was in search of the bathroom.  
  
After a few seconds of struggling, she found it. She was surprised it was empty, but also of its cleanliness, the ground could have done with a good scrub, and a few tiles were missing off the walls, but they were the only faults her blurring eyes could find. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She found a wash cloth on the side of the sink, and ran it under the tap.  
  
She pulled at her dress in order to try and rub the dark stain away, the more she looked the more splatters of wet blotches she saw, seeping through onto her upper thighs. She grunted to herself and cursed the boy by the counter. Her arms quickly grew tired of scrumming, and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair looked tousled, her skin shiny, and her eyes beguiled by drunken hallucination. She patted down her face with her wet palms from the cloth. And took a moment to seek out composure.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened, though she didn't look, she just continued trying to make the wetness of her dress look more presentably.  
  
"I'm already in here." Jackie spoke, telling the person to leave whilst she was in occupancy of the room.  
  
The door closed, and yet she sensed a presence. She turned and was greeted by the same immoral yet terribly mesmerising eyes that had captured her attentions across the ecstasy induced room. Her whole body went stiff, and her chest locked. She recognised him and yet her alcohol riddled mind just could but a name to the face.  
  
"You okay?" his voice had a harsh rasp, and yet the undertone was incredibly soft. Jackie caught herself staring at his pillow like lips. "I saw that guy throw a drink at you."  
  
Jackie shook her body violently, willing it back into motion, completely engrossed and captivated with the sheer beauty of his face. So masculine and yet so beautiful. "He didn't throw it at me, it was an accident."  
  
"You seemed pretty pissed." He smirked with a devilishly impish grin. One that amplified her heartbeat tenfold.  
  
"It's a new dress." Jackie spoke, attempting a smile, though faltering awkwardly with a gulp. She suddenly felt completely sober, and way out of her depth. She longed to feel an ounce of alcohol in her system, just to give her some confidence. Even more so when his eyes scanned over her figure hugging dress, from her bare chest right down to her platform donned feet.  
  
A cold sweat washed over her and her insides coiled when he met her eyes and smiled as if in appreciation for what he saw. She felt totally exposed and vulnerable. The dress she was wearing left little to the imagination as it was, but the fact that she'd hiked it up a few inches higher when viciously trying to wipe her upper legs, left even less to the imagination, which was primarily when he gaze focused and lingered.  
  
"I'm kinda glad" he leered. "I like it like that." He licked his lips, staring down at her bare legs, and her dress that just about covered her crotch, that seemed to provoke an enticing impulse within him. Jackie tried to hide her bashfulness, but she couldn't stop the way her eyes fell to the ground and fluttered playfully. Usually she was headstrong and confident when it came to boys – though that was average boys, just like Pete, nothing necessary wrong with them just nothing special – whereas she had no idea how to manipulate nor deal with the male specimen stood before her.  
  
She'd never had to handle someone so captivating to her own eyes. Though a strange part of her, deep down was enjoying the awkwardness that came along with new territory.  
  
"Good." She smiled flirtatiously biting her lip, feeling a spurt of confidence sprout from its developing seed, slowly starting to blossom. And she was only spurred on by his heighten sensual gaze, and tongue swiping across his lips.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, walking across the threshold to stand right before her. His dark eyes looming over her, his stance solid and muscular, holding a good few inches above her making him domineeringly taller.  
  
Her mouth went dry, and her name vanished from her mind. A good few seconds passed before she could recall it; "Jackie Summers." She answered, almost in relief that she'd managed to formulate words. He nodded approvingly.  
"Yours?" she queried, as he moved even closer, her neck having to tilt upwards to look into the hazardous depths of his eyes.  
  
He lifted his hand from by his side and outstretched his index finger, and them in a touch so soft yet so powerful, he swiped it across her chest, right down into her cleavage to collect some of the bespattered alcohol, Jackie shivered under his touch, and watched him intently, unable to draw her eyes away, marvelling at the way he then ended up sucking his finger between his lips, tasting the moisture that had once rested on her skin and soaked into her pours.  
  
Her knees went weak.  
  
"Freddie." He spoke. "Freddie Jackson."


	2. Danger Lurkes Around Those Who Yearn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lil' short, but the next one is far longer and far tastier...
> 
> Enjoy and Review!

A silence fell over. Freddie Jackson's eyes continued to brand themselves all over her body. He didn't even try to hide his stares, he seemed only to embrace the vulgarity of the situation. His name tugged at her memory, and it wasn't until she fought through the blurs of her mind, she realised just who he was. She'd never met him before, but she'd heard plenty, nearly everyone in a ten mile radius had a tale to tell about Freddie Jackson.  
  
The girls fawned after him, and the boys wanted to be him. Freddie was in a league of his own. She had seen him here and there, but never been acquainted and never dreamed of introducing herself to him. Though the few glimpses she'd seen, hadn't done him justice, he was as good-looking as everyone always made him out to be. Though unfortunately his striking looks were not paralleled by his reputation; due to his continuous deviance and his evident lack of self-control, on many aspects of life; including his track record of girls.  
  
Once again he found her eyes, and Jackie felt as though he were looking right into her soul, tearing it apart layer by layer.  
"You – uh – you wanna' go somewhere? Away from all this." It took a second for her to register the fact that they were still in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah." Jackie answered, her mouth and her judicious mind out of sync. The words had fallen from her mouth before she'd even had chance to think what he was suggesting. She had no idea where he wanted to go and yet already she'd agreed. She couldn't stop herself. She was intrinsically drawn to him.  
  
"Come on then." He smirked, opening the bathroom door allowing the full force of the music to shudder its way through the airwaves. For a moment Jackie didn't move, she just stared in amazement at the mere agility of his stride and posture when he'd opened the door. Her amazement was further enhanced when a coy smile washed over his face, like a little kid. Accept just by his aura she was already well aware that the innocence of youth had long ago evaded Freddie Jackson. In her lack of advancement, Freddie outstretched his hand to her.  
  
"Come on." His smile grew, encouraging her to take the hand. And she did. Jackie was amazed at firstly how soft his hand was, how gentle and tender, but then as their fingers locked together, she felt the power in his grasp, soothed by a gentle rub of his thumb.  
  
Freddie pulled her somewhat limp body through the inebriated people, who could no longer tell up from down. Jackie's knees felt terribly frail, like they could snap with too hard a step. His robust tug on her arm, had her mind spiralling in and out of the drunken haze she thought she had bypassed. His quick movements continually overwhelming for her tenuous mentality.  
  
Before she knew it, they were outside, the cold air like razor blades against her skin. Yet Freddie was superior against the frozen air. His feet came to a halt, and her feet fought against the concrete for her also to come to a standstill. Except her lethargic mind was around five seconds behind reality, and so by the time her feet impeded further movement, she was already pressed against his chest.  
  
"Someone's keen." He chuckled darkly. Jackie went to step back, once prudence had filtered through. Although she felt Freddie's fingers press into the skin of her arms, holding her just where she had clumsily landed. She looked down and saw his grip was indented, her skin capitulating around the digits. It wasn't necessarily painful, more uncomfortable, so his touch wouldn't go unnoticed. "I like it." he breathed against her ear, in reference to their exceptionally closer proximity. Jackie was momentarily glad his grasp was so unyielding, for she was positive that her knees would have given away due to the gentle husk he held in his voice.  
  
And then, in a movement so unexpected and so unanticipated, he leant in and claimed her lips. And claimed them he did. In an all-consuming, devouring kiss. He had sole control, asserting himself into the position of power, always being one step ahead of the pretty little blonde thing before him, always ready to catch her off guard. Jackie tensed at first, the shock of his tender lips internally winded her, her eyes fluttered trying to regain perception. He worked proficiently at her lips, encouraging her to contribute, and after a needy suckle to her bottom lip, Jackie opened her mouth for him – And he promptly slipped his tongue in.  
  
Jackie felt her confidence flourish further, she was good at kissing. Her kisses never left a boy unsatisfied, but as she'd quickly come to realise, Freddie Jackson was not just a normal boy. He was something exceptional, who'd no doubt been with girls far more proficient than what she'd ever be.  
Realising this wisdom, she doubled her efforts. Offering him her tongue, which he drew further into his mouth, coaxing their tongues together in a blissful union. Freddie let her arms go and wound his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her further against him, stroking the small of her back with his thumbs. Jackie felt a moan escape her mouth, and this moan caused his grasp on her hips to tighten, showing wordlessly his approval.  
Jackie gradually began to relax, softening against him, and winding her arms around his neck, encouraging his kisses to become firmer and stronger, opening her mouth wider, and offering him all she had. She pushed her breasts against his chest, and teased the hair on the back of his head with a playful tug, earning herself a moan centring from the back of his throat, and filtering through his tongue onto hers. Ripples of pleasures being sent to one another through their mouths.  
And just at the moment she thought she gained pre-eminence – his hands dropped down from her back and grasped her ass and seized a handful, thrusting at her with his groin, showing her the begins of arousal. She gasped mid-kiss at the feeling, much to the satisfaction of his masculine ego, which swelled to match the other areas of his anatomy.  
  
She knew she was well out of her depths, and her past experience started to seem like a glimmer in the distance, and yet she was determined for him not to know of her naivety, but also of the nerves that she could feel creeping up her spine, along with the scorching heat his attentions had brought upon her body. No longer was she a victim of the coldness. Enhanced further by the way his hands crawled down her dress, pulled up the material, and cupped her naked ass. She was wearing pants although they had ridden up her back side, leaving her ass near enough bear for his pleasure. There was pockets of people nearby, who would clearly be able to see Freddie's fondling, she was totally exposed, and yet for some reason, she felt content and safe. His hands were soothing to her, and she cared about no other in the world.  
  
Freddie's kisses slowed down, and she felt him pull her dress down over her ass, covering her up, and then he pulled away. Her lips remained open, always wanting more, still tingling with the memory of his lips, the taste of him on her tongue. Freddie laughed, feeling rather proud he'd created such a longing and desperation within her, she almost looked out of it, in a miasma of lust.  
  
"You alright there babe?" he grinned, revelling in the desire he had conjured. Jackie nodded and hummed, finding herself once again at a loss for words. Her surroundings slowly returning to her. She looked around and realised the flats were still in the distance, the music still thumping the ground beneath them.  
A few people had passed out on the tarmac, a couple were going at it down one of the ally's, some were stood smoking and drinking, and a few weirdoes had been stood in the shadows watching them.  
"You wanna' go for a ride?" he smirked, though perplexity remained on her face, he then smacked the car beside them with a flat palm, showing it off as his. It was nothing special, but it was a car, and she'd never met a guy with his own car. The thought of freedom excited her, and so, without a wisp of rational thinking, or contemplation of danger, Jackie nodded agreeing to go wherever he may take her.  
  
Freddie stood aside and opened the car door, as if some chivalrous gentleman, Jackie giggled at his attempt of a gallant gesture, when he offered her his hand aiding her into the car. He shut the door behind her and walked around the get in the driver's side. Jackie looked around the car, everything was surprisingly cleaner than what she'd thought, there were a few stubs of cigarettes in the ashtray, but that was all.  
  
He put the key in the ignition, and revved when the engine came to life. He then lent forward and purposefully turned off the radio, in order for the sound of silence to be played. He saw Jackie looking at him out the corner of his eye, and he turned to her. Her eyes were full of exhilaration, and she had her teeth buried in her bottom lip, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Freddie licked his lips, in a slow swipe, one that had her eyes fixated. She was utterly enchanted.  
  
The headlights flashed on, and he pulled forward, the gavel beneath the car rustling beneath the tires at the disruption. And then, just before he pulled out onto the road, he reached over to the passenger's side, and held the hand that rested on her lap. She couldn't quite contemplate just how enthralled she was. She had said no more than a few words, and yet, somehow, she was engrossed by him. By his unexplainable presence, his striking looks, and the quality of the utter masculine power he emitted. Alongside her developing confidence, she also felt the emergence of a deeply ingrained obsession being to cultivate.  
  
If Freddie Jackson was a drug, he'd be pure Heroin.


	3. Depravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.....  
> Read and leave me a comment :)

The roads were vacant of cars and the streets untenanted by people. The streetlights beamed their orange glow onto the roads, them being the only light visible. The night sky was still ominous, but the promise of day began to seem visible as the heavy black clouds, were gradually letting flashes and patches of brighter sky peak through.  
  
Freddie could sense her eyes flicking between him and the darkness ahead. He liked her, liked what he saw, and he liked what he'd felt. Sensing her eyes were upon him, he too turned to look at her. She realised she had been caught and giggled coyly down into her lap.

"Whatcha lookin at? He leered, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"Nothing," she continued to giggle, and he like the sound of her laugh, It was pleasant, a happy sound. It didn't irritate him like most people. In fact he relished the feeling of making her laugh.  
  
"Yeah you are." He teased, quickly averting his attention  to the road, and then back to her waiting doe eyes.  
  
"You." Jackie breathed, gnawing at her bottom lip impatiently.  
  
"Yeah?" he queried with an arched eyebrow as if in surprise. Her face cracked into a smile, and it took him back with how flawless her face was. Of course his gaze then fell down to her chest, which was bouncing with her jaunts of laughter. His mouth salivated at what resided beneath the skimpy low cut black material, which accentuated her tits perfectly.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jackie queried, her eyes no longer recognising the surroundings.  
  
"Just somewhere private." He grinned. Jackie felt a sickly bout of nervousness come upon her wondering what his intentions were.  
  
"Why?" Jackie probed, trying to keep her voice light and airy, to disclose her apprehension.  
  
"So we can talk." Freddie said innocently, "And then maybe you can entertain me with those pretty lips of yours again." Jackie initially smiled, though that same smile somewhat faded when she realised his meaning may be much more profound.  
She gulped her inhibitions away, remembering just who she was with. Freddie sensed her ease shift to one of discomfort. "I'm only fuckin' with you babe." Jackie smiled at him almost in gratitude, although somehow it didn't feel like a joke.  
  
Despite Jackie's outward provocative confidence, she was in fact still a virgin. She'd often let boys have a good feel, some of them getting a little too handy, but nothing more. She wanted to wait for the right guy, the one her would make her eyes blind with stars, and deafened her ears the pleasure being so intense. And as she looked at Freddie's angelic profile she wondered if he could be the one. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it came; the prospect seeming far too daunting.  
Freddie veered off down a side road, and then parked the car on an abandoned car park, which looked down over the town, alight with streetlights. Freddie turned the engine part way off, so the engine stopped running, but the headlights remained on, creating and eerie yet thrilling ambiance.  
  
Jackie shifted in her seat, as he turned to face her, reaching out in order to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She shivered under his touch, willing herself to regain composure. He didn't miss her trembles, in fact he took great pleasure in watching her.  
  
"So Jackie." He smirked mischievously, in a way that she had quickly come to love. "What's there to know?"  
  
"Very little I'm afraid." Jackie answered, her life seeming very monotonous in comparison to his.  
  
"That's not true." He pursed his lips in a quizzical manner, wondering where best to begin peeling back her layers. He wanted her emotionally exposed, and then eventually physically bear. For some reason he had a desperate desire to want to know everything about her. He wanted no barriers or impediments between them. He wanted her raw and vulnerable, for emotionally stripped girls were always the easiest kind of prey.  
  
"What do you want to know?" She asked, turning the tables fleetingly.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked, the tables were no longer turned, but placed precisely where he wanted them. Jackie chewed her inner cheek – _to lie or not to lie_ – that was her qualm. She could be honest and reveal her tender years, possibly submitting herself unto what maybe his imminent rejection, Or, she could add on a couple of years, thus lying to him, and meaning she must swallow the consequences for whatever may come from her duplicity.  
  
"17." She lied, the untruth just falling from her lips, through her desperate attempts to please him. She didn't know what caused her desire to please him, and yet from somewhere a frenzied longing had hijacked her mind. She wondered how far down the path of no-return this longing would lead her. Freddie nodded, though she was almost certain that he could see right through her façade. "You?" Jackie asked, trying to dim the silence, that she was sure would give her away.  
  
"18." He spoke, and just from the clean sincerity she knew it to be true. He looked 18; his face still had a glow of innocence, a boyish smile and the kindest of eyes, but in fact it was those same eyes that showed the abuse of drugs and the binges of alcohol. The inducement seemed to add years, all equating to a boy with an exterior of 18 years.  
  
Freddie had known she'd lied about her age, he could tell, despite the excessive make up, platinum hair and womanly figure. He knew a girl far younger resided behind the frontage. He assumed she'd said it fearing her youthfulness would put him off, but in fact in did the exact opposite – He liked to revel in destruction of purity.  
  
"You wanna fag?" he asked, already reaching inside his pockets, Jackie complied accepting the thin cylinder, holding it between her lips, whilst he lit it for her. Before he lit his own he reached to the back, the fag clinging on between his luscious lips, he retrieved a half empty vodka bottle, which he placed in her lap. "Go for it babe." He encouraged. She didn't know whether to take a drag first, or take a gulp. She settled on taking a puff, and then with the other hand, managing expertly to undo the top and bring the rim to her lips. She consumed it with passionate vehemence.  
  
"Are you trying to get my drunk Freddie Jackson?" she quipped, offering the bottle over to him, whilst she puffed out another grey ring.  
  
"Maybe." He jeered, accepting the bottle and taking numerous sizeable gulps. The blaze of the spirit having little effect of him, and so he drank it down as though it were water.  
  
"I've heard about you, you know." Jackie remarked, her toned legs stretching out in the foot-well. Her elongation did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he raised an eye brow. "Whatcha know?"  
  
"That I probably shouldn't be sat in car with you." Jackie responded, making sure to keep the conversation light, she'd heard of his temper, and did not want to be the one to fuel it. Freddie scoffed to himself, in an unreadable manner.  
  
"Why? Do you feel scared babe?" his eyes turned on her, and she was almost certain she felt her morals melt away, dissipating into depravity.  
  
"No." Jackie said rather boldly, for in fact she didn't feel scared at all. She felt safe – wholly and completely safe. There was a warmth about him, that was drawing her in, she'd felt his soft hands, and kissed his tender lips. She had been witnessed to the real Freddie the one behind the macho masquerade. She didn't begrudge him, for in fact she loved knowing she had been one of the few to see beyond the necessary barricade that made him so different from all others, but ensured he would fit in with the underworld.  
  
"Maybe you should be." He spoke his words blending together in one long amatory inflection. Her heart fluttered and her stomach quivered in a hybrid of emotional stimulation.  
  
"Why?" she questioned, sitting more upright, turning to face him, crossing her lean legs and pushing out her chest, the skin going taunt over her jutting clavicle and prominent chest bones.  
  
Given the choice Freddie would always go for a skinny girl, he found they tended to be more flexible, and doubted that Jackie Summers would be the exception. He'd had his fair share of girls – some were impressive to the eyes, other were just used in heat of the moment. But Jackie seemed to be something else; he felt different around her, almost like he needed to impress her. He didn't though – he was fucking Freddie Jackson, 18 years old and had already built a name for himself – he didn't need to prove anything to anyone, and yet still, for some inexplicable reason, unbeknownst to him, he wanted to please her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she added, with a coy smile, her tongue darting out and licking her lips, retrieving a subtle touch of vodka from the corners, and feeling its tingle on her tongue. Half of her wanted to stand up and offer herself ovation for her brashness, though the other half of her admonished her audaciousness, for she knew it was sending him the wrong signals that would only lead her to calamity.  
  
"Whatever you want." He answered in a husky breath, a sly smile splitting his face, the fag hanging from his lips.  
  
In a moment that felt no longer than half a heartbeat, he'd managed to stub out his cigarette, extinguish her own, and then adeptly lift her up, pull her over and place her on his lap. Jackie's eyes had blurred and her mind hadn't been able to keep up with his rapid actions, the only thing she had registered was the sharp gasp that tumbled from her mouth. One second Jackie was sat in the passenger seat, and the next, she was straddling Freddie Jackson. Her knees either side of his thighs, their faces a few centimetre apart, her suddenly an inch or so taller than him, but she was by no means in any form of control.

She could feel his hot breath on her fast pacing chest, his eyes penetrating her soul and watching her tremble above him, whilst his hands absentmindedly stroked up and down the small of her back, eventually landing on her hips and then pushing her down onto his groin, encouraging her to roll her hips. She complied and felt the stirrings of arousal, encouraged further by his groan of approval. His eyes went heavy watching her hips move over him, despite his jeans he could feel the heat radiating from her panty covered centre. He could see the pressure building in her, the frustration, the agitation, the ardour, all amounting to tiny puffs of fervour falling out her lips. She had her hands placed upon his shoulders, giving her leverage.

Jackie could feel the fiery heat between her legs intensifying with every rotation. She'd never felt such overwhelming pleasure, it was almost too much to be able to handle. She could feel something developing within her, but due to her lack of experience she didn't know what. The feeling so intense it was almost hurting. As if on a level far more conceptual, Freddie was able to gage into her mind on a primal basis.  
  
"You feel that Baby?" he spoke in a lust stimulated intonation, in reference to the growing hardness beneath her crotch. Validated further by a partially harsh buck roll on his part, so hard it had her crying out, as the zipper of his jeans thrust against the tender flesh of her nether-regions. "You feel it?" she whined in response, as he began peppering her neck with kisses, "You've done that Baby." All she could do was whimper, as he sucked at her neck, promising to leave a mark.  
Due to the intensity, she leant down and claimed his mouth, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. He kissed as eagerly and as desperately as she did. Their tongues entwining, their lips sucking, their teeth nipping at one another.  
  
His hands descended down her back, reaching the hem of her dress that was already traversing higher on her thighs. He pulled the dress up, so that it was past her hips and bunched up at her waist. He grasped two handfuls of her ass, and rolled her against him, grunting at the suppleness, yet velvety texture of her rear. Jackie continued on sucking at his tongue, stroking her own against it, trying to ignore his massaging of his hands.  
  
"Oh god Freddie." Jackie whimpered against his lips. "I can't take it." she wasn't sure what it was she couldn't take, but whatever it was, she was rapidly losing the battle against it.  
  
"You want me to help you out there?" before she could respond, he held her up so she was up on her knees, his fingers stroking the very innards of her thighs, marvelling at the quaking of her slender legs. She had a pretty good idea of what his intentions were, confirmed when he slipped the soaked material of her panties aside, and began to stroke. Jackie cried aloud at his touch, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. He dipped beneath the folds, feelings his fingers squelch in her moisture. "Fuckin' hell babe, you want me that badly?" He groaned, kissing the side of her head, from where she had keeled forward in pleasure.  
  
All Jackie could do was whimper. She'd reached third base with a few guys, but their fumbling attempts hadn't even come close to the few stokes he had performed. And then in a second so blissful she thought she'd fainted, he penetrated. First with one finger, and then once she'd become accustomed he added another. Jackie cried aloud, his fingers plunging in and out, at a pace that was increasing as the seconds went by.  
  
"Fuckin' hell you're tight." He breathed into her ear, him being utterly stunned at the sheer tightness between her legs. It was at the moment he discovered her virgin status. He groaned at the way it coiled and pulsed tighter around his fingers only had him amplifying his speed and effort, encouraging her hips to move whilst he rubbed the little buddle of nerves, that she wasn't even aware she had. At the moment she was sure to meet euphoria, his fingers withdrew, and she felt empty. Unfilled and hollow. His following movements fell on her like a bucket of ice water, as he reached down to undo his belt buckle.  
  
"You ready for me baby?" he breathed, unhooking the strap. She felt the pleasure leave and the panic build. She wanted her first time to mean something, and as much as she wanted to give him everything, she just couldn't quite bring herself to allow him to take something that she prided herself in. She reached down between them and stilled his hands. He looked up at her sardonically.  
  
"Not yet Freddie." Jackie whispered gently, stroking the hair behind his ears and then all down his neck. His eyes scowled in annoyance.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" he winced, the unattended bulge in his pants being the source of his irritation. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he looked down to his lap, in which the tenting of his pants was restricted by the tautness of his jeans. "What are you some kind of tease?" he scowled. Even though physically she was a virgin, she sure hadn't acted like one with him, which annoyed him further, he understood her apprehension, but she had downright denied him what he thought he was owed.  
  
"No, no-" she spoke, stroking his cheeks tenderly trying to soothe him. "I've only just met you." She leant in and drew his lips into a slow indulgent kiss, accept she could feel resistance. "I can't give it you all just yet." Again she kissed him, and felt the taunt agitation of his muscles slowly soften. "But I will, if you're good to me – good things come to those who wait." She spoke against his lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth, and then soothing out the bite marks with a slow lick of her tongue. She was never going to admit to being a virgin in front of him – if or when – she gave it up, she knew she would never tell him then. She'd bear the pain and discomfort for him and let him do whatever he wanted.  
  
After another few seconds of tender kissing, she reached down into his jeans, and felt him hard and wanting beneath the thin material of his boxers. He jerked at her unexpected touch, his nostrils flaring in anticipation. "Don't worry baby, I ain't gonna leave you unsatisfied." His eyes narrowed with intrigue. "You wanna put it in my mouth?" Freddie's eyes then widened, both in stimulation, but also at her gall and the emergence of her inner seductress.  
  
He nodded readily; "Course I fucking do." He exhaled to her delight and relief, already tugging at his belt, and then moving the seat back, as far as it would go, giving her plenty of room to slide down into the foot-well, placing her feet in the gaps between the car pedals.  
  
She waited on her knees, her dress still hiked up, the foot-well the providing the perfect size for her. She watched him intently, as he pulled the strap free from the silver buckle, and began pushing his jeans down, allowing the tenting to become more prominent. Jackie leaned in closer, placing her flat palms on his thighs, glaring absorbedly at his deft fingers hooking at the waist band of his boxers and pulling down. The hard fleshy staff sprung upwards, free of containment. Despite the darkness, she could see he was well hung, as the pole stood tall and pointing upwards, almost menacingly. He gave himself a quick jerk, up and down, willing himself to stay composed, whilst she readied her with a coating of saliva across her lips. She'd never given head before, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him know she hadn't. She stared in awe of him; in sheer wonderment of how truly beautiful he was.  
  
"You gonna suck my cock or what?" he grinned, and with that she leant in between his legs, offering an experimental lick, the noise that escaped his mouth spurred her on in both confidence but also in smugness that she'd caused Freddie Jackson to make such a blissful sound. She replaced his hand with her own, directing it in her direction. She kissed the head with slow suckling lips and he closed his eyes and let his head fall against the headrest.  
  
"That's it baby." He sighed, as she licked from the root, all the way to the tip, always paying specially attention to the head.  
  
"You like that?" Jackie breathed working him up and down with her hand, enjoying seeing him so at peace, but also at him being at her mercy.  
  
"Fuck yeah." Freddie sighed in a hearty groan.  
  
Just as he opened his eyes to look down at her, she took him fully in her mouth, greeting him with her doe eyes, fluttering innocently, as though didn't have her lips wrapped around his cock. He grunted at the display before him, as her tongue swirled and her cheeks sucked, her jaw aching due to his extremely well endowed manhood. Whilst keeping her mouth at a steady rhythm on him, she reached with her hands to gather all her hair up, and hold it at the back of her head. He took heed of her intentions, preparing herself to take him deeper, so he reached down and held her hair for her, allowing her hands to resume their handy work.  
  
He gripped her almost white blonde hair in a tight grip, as her head bobbed further down, taking more and more of him in, whilst her nails scratched at his thighs. She noticed how he was guiding her head, with the grip that he held, his hips then began bucking upwards, in opposite times to her head. She felt spit seep from the corner of her mouth, his speed getting to the point of being unmanageable; though she took it, like a good little slut. She whirled her tongue around him, sucking him in as deeply as she could. Freddie could feel it building in him, the tingling in his balls, and the burning arousal at the bottom of his spine. A long string of curses continued to fall out his lips, most of them unintelligible, some pure utter filth, though she found she liked it, it hastened her on.  
  
Knowing his end was quickly approaching, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down, his cock sliding easily down her throat, and he practically lifted off the seat in astonishment of how deep she was able to take him, a further push was what had her squeezing his thighs, urging him to let off. Though he couldn't resist leaving her a little bit longer than what comfort would allow.  
  
She began to panic when he didn't loosen his grip, his hands pushing down and his hips pushing up, ramming as much as possible inside her mouth. She could feel a choking sensation come across her, her mouth and throat filled with him. At the retreat of his dick, he pulled a gag out of her, she wretched as sinews of spit joined her mouth to his throbbing dick. At first she was worried the noise had offended him, but she quickly found out that it had done the exact opposite; just by his moan of utter carnality, and then moments later his forthcoming orgasm, which filled her mouth with a gush of seed, her hand milking out the last remnants, and swallowing him all down. Licking off the residue that shined on the tip. She sat back on her haunches wiping her mouth and licking her lips, still tasting him. She watched as his chest fell and lifted in erratic excited breaths, the way his eyes were heavy lidded as if completely drained.  
  
"You ain't half bad at that." He jested, tucking his softening cock back inside his pants. "Come ere'" he grinned, pulling her back up onto his lap, and kissing her softly, tasting himself on her tongue.  
  
"You taste good babe." Jackie grinned, her poise swelling beyond belief. A whole new level of self-faith developing. He pulled back slightly, and noticed how tired she was; her eyes slightly droopy and her whole posture somewhat slouching.  
  
"You wanna stay here and go to sleep?" he inquired, she nodded instantly, caused his arms to wrap around her, as she curled into him.  
  
Freddie turned the engine off and Jackie the absence of the headlights thrilling. Freddie reached behind him and grabbed a grey hoodie out, "You wanna put this on? In case it gets cold." Jackie nodded gratefully, as he helped her slip it on. Freddie lay back and recline his chair, taking them both down.  
  
"Night Freddie." Jackie breathed in utter contentment, already commencing on the beatific journey to sleep.  
"Night Jac." Freddie leant down and kissed her hairline, pulling her tighter against his body.  
  
He then closed his eyes, and silence prevailed.


	4. The Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?  
> Next chapter will be up soon!

It was the unforgiving light of day that awoke Freddie Jackson. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the optimism of the morning sun. He looked out of the window, onto the rest of the abandoned car park, surrounded by a grass verge that looked down onto the town. As he went to stretch and crack his neck, he realised that he could, as Jackie Summers had her head rested on his shoulder, still sound asleep. If it wasn’t for the reflection in the opposite window, he probably would never have known that he was smiling when watching the little puffs of air escape her mouth. In the realisation of his doleful countenance, he quickly wiped the smirk of his face, and gently shook Jackie awake, though did it in a way that did not appear to be of his doing, but in fact by her own body clock. Slowly she awakened, a pounding her head evoking as she pushed herself up onto her elbow, squinting and trying to become accustomed to the early morning suns illuminations. She turned to look at his already smirking face.  
  
“My head hurts.” She whined, closing her eyes and falling back down onto his lap, as if already giving up on the day ahead. Freddie chuckled, helping her to sit up, she sagged against the seat, as though her bones were too heavy.  
  
“I gotta take a piss babe.” Freddie spoke, opening the car door, and exiting. Jackie watched him walk over to the grass verge, though as he left sight, her head flopped back against the seat. Her head was pounding, and the pain seemed to stem from behind her eye sockets, she rubbed her eyes though they only added to the pressure and added to the pain.  
  
She managed to summon enough strength to climb back through to the passenger seat, she reached down and retrieved her heels from the drivers foot-well from where she’d crouched, in order to preform fellatio upon him. She glanced around and made the mistake of seeing her appearance in the wing-mirror, her hair was tousled, her mascara was smudged under her eyes and her skin was patchy from where her make-up had rubbed off revealing all the imperfections underneath. Her dress was twisted on her body, so she zipped his hoodie up to hide herself.  
  
The mornings glare being an incredibly painful reminder of her conduct. She mentally berated herself. Stooping so low, completing such a demeaning task for someone she barely knew, all because he was nice upon the eyes. She put her head in her hands as it fell forward in despair, a sickness filled her stomach, as regret began to flood her mind. She had so easily submitted to herself to him, even in her drunken mind she could recall certain aspects of his reputation, and yet still she’d pretty much offered him a blow job. She cringed in remembrance, unsure of how she would able to face him in the cruel luminosity of dawn.  
  
She reached forward and retrieve a cigarette from the dashboard, and lit it with the lighter that was next to the ashtray, in an attempt to calm her nerves. She hadn’t realised how much she was shaking until she attempted to join the flame to the end of the cigarette. She looked out the window to see that he was taking a call.  
  
Freddie returned to the car a few moments later after receiving a call about some prospective business. He saw that Jackie and moved to the front, and therefore he climbed into the driver’s seat. She kept her eyes averted away.  
  
“You want me to drive you home?” he asked, him too lighting up a cigarette.  
Jackie was about to nod, though the thought of her mother – or worse, her father knowing who she’d spent the night with seemed far too much to deal with on a Sunday morning.#  
  
She glanced at the clock which read; 8:43.  
  
“Will you drive me back to the estate the party was one? My friends might still be there.” Freddie nodded immediately, turning the key in the engine, and pulled forward, heading out onto the still barren roads.  
  
“What are you doing tonight?” he asked, taking a drag, then holding it between his fingers as he hand rested on the steering wheel.  
  
“Nothing why?”  
  
“You want me to pick you up for a bit?” despite her undergoing innate shame only moments ago, she had almost uttered yes, accept it was the monotony of life that had her declining. Because despite her regret, for some reason she still wanted nothing more than to be in his company.  
  
“I can’t I have school tomorrow, my mum doesn’t let me go out on school nights,” Jackie rolled her eyes thinking of Lena’s futile attempts at restraining her daughter, when in fact she was starting the leave such little slack for Jackie, that her restraint was sure to snap in rebellion.  
  
“So you aren’t 17 then.” Freddie looked at her with smiling eyes. Jackie instantly chided herself, for betraying her own lie.  
  
She turned to him, her eyes full of pity and remorse. “I’m sorry Freddie I didn’t mean to lie.” She stuttered, in fear of how he may assimilate dishonesty. Freddie laughed lightly to himself, holding the cigarette between his lips. “I just wanted to please you.”  
  
Freddie’s lips quirked upwards, in a devilish grin; “Nah babe with that bit of deep throat you gave me, I’ll forgive you.” She felt her chest burn into crimson. Freddie watched the discomfiture tense her muscles and the embarrassment turn her ears red, due to his vulgar words. “Don’t be ashamed.” He added, in a tone that almost portrayed care, she turned to look at him due to his tone being so different from his usual tenor of acerbity, surprising her further by him reaching over to hold her hand, forgoing his cigarette in order to do so.  
  
“I’m not.” She retorted shamelessly, realising that he’d been impressed. Despite it being slightly disparaging in her eyes, she felt incredibly empowered and galvanised. So what that she’d acted in a manner that her mother would not approve of – Freddie Jackson approved, and suddenly that was all that seemed to matter.  
  
“So how old are you?” he asked, stroking his thumb against her hand.  
  
She faltered at first, but then decided honestly would be the best policy; “Fifteen.” She spoke, and he sucked a breath in, but then proceeded to nod favourably.  
  
“Well that’s fine by me baby.” He grinned, knowing he’d been right all along. “You gonna let me see you again?” he asked, and she was slightly astounded that he wanted to see her again, considering she knew that he wasn’t the type of guy to put all his eggs in one basket – or in more relatable terms; his seed in just one girl.  
  
“If you want to.” Jackie chortled, wondering how deep his sincerity ran. Whether it was an attempt to bring her hopes up and then proceed to let them call crashing down with his failure to keep to his word, or, whether he genuinely did want her to see her again; albeit for a repeat of the previous night, or for something more. Her mind pondered, mentally walking around in circles, meeting the same quandaries at every bend.  
  
“Yeah I do.” He confirmed, though as always the sly smirk spread across his face, made his intentions hard to predict.  
  
A few minutes later they pulled onto the car park, pulling into the same parking space. The anarchy of the night revealed to them. There were cans everywhere, toilet paper cascading from the baloneys, and puddles of sick on the pathway, random items of clothing about the place. It was by sheer luck that she saw her two friends staggering across the dying grass barefoot, carrying their shoes in their hands.  
  
“My friends are there.” Jackie spoke. “I gotta go.” She went to open the handle of the door, though he didn’t let go of her hand.  
  
“Give me your number.” she wasn’t sure if it was a question or a demand, but either way, he dug out a scrap piece of paper and a pen from the glove box and passed it over to her, in which she wrote down her number, in clear readable digits.  
  
“There you go.” Jackie smiled. She looked down at herself and realised she was still wearing his hoodie. “You want it back?” she went to pull the zip, though he shook his head.  
  
“Nah you keep it babe. Looks better on you.” Jackie smiled, somewhat relieved she could remained shielded by the soft warmth the item offered, but also because it smelt like him.  
  
“Bye then.” She smiled lightly, opening the door, and climbing out, her legs incredibly unsteady.  
  
Zara and Becca saw her instantly, and squinted their eyes in attempt to see whose car she had just stumbled out of. Jackie started to walk forward so that they’d meet on the turn of the path, though as she’d known, Freddie called.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna give me a kiss babe?” her jaw clenched, realising both Becca and Zara had become very aware of where she’d been and what she had palpably been doing with him. Due to the ogling of her friends, her steps back to his car were done slightly begrudgingly. He had wound the window all the way down, and has his lips puckered awaiting her. She leant in, and locked her lips between his own, forgetting how truly magical they felt. “Bye Babe.” He leered pulling away, and reversing out of the car park. Her eyes followed his car right until it pulled off the estate, and all that was left as a reminder of his presence was a puff of smoke from the exhaust, which floated in the air, slowly dispelling away.  
  
Jackie morphed her expression into one of nonchalance when turning back to her friends. She walked over blithely to them avoiding all eye contact. Their jaws had dropped opened in circles, their eyes locked in bafflement wondering if what they had seen had been a result of the alcohol they still had running in their blood. As if watching their best friend, get out of Freddie Jackson’s car had all been a part of belated drunken illusions.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Becca spat, the hopeful presence of a mirage quickly vanished before Zara’s eyes.  
  
“Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it.” Jackie retorted, continuing to walk past their bodies. Though they did follow her, they were frozen by disgust.  
  
“Please tell me that what wasn’t who I think it was.” Becca added her mind much more in tune with actuality, than what Zara tequila addled brain was, except she did manage to silently pass Jackie’s coat back to her from the night before.  
  
“Becca I just said I didn’t want to talk about it.” Jackie countered, knowing her friends would not be impressed with her nightly suitor. Freddie Jackson’s sleeping patterns having becoming such a common occurrence that no one felt special receiving his attentions, for pretty much anyone could get them if his urge was strong enough. Therefore attracting Freddie Jackson was no great triumph, in fact it pretty much branded the title of whore onto a partaker’s forehead.  
  
“That was Freddie Jackson wasn’t it.” Becca’s loud screeching voice, soon brought Zara from the dark depths of her hangover. Jackie rubbed her temples, her tender head unable to cope with strident tones. “What the fuck are you doing with him Jackie?” her ear-splitting tone did not cease, despite Jackie’s evident discomfort.  
  
“Stop shouting.” Jackie responded, in a gentle, wispy voice. Trying to encourage Becca to imitate.  
  
“I can’t believe you’d stoop so low as him. Of all the boys Jackie at that party why him?! You’ve heard what people say about him; he’s a psycho, he’s dangerous, he’s a man whore – Just using and abusing girls over and over again – and that’s what he’s done to you.”  
  
“Did you sleep with him?” Zara asked, in a timid voice, still clinging onto hope of resolution.  
  
“No I didn’t I’ll have you know.” Jackie responded rather triumphantly, and proudly, which she hoped would knock Becca down a peg or two. Though Becca rolled her eyes exasperatedly.  
  
“So what’s that on your neck?” Becca reproached, pointing at the large purple hue like bruise on the side of her neck. Specifically located in such a place that she wouldn’t be able to hide it, not even with her hair. Everyone would know. She reached up to the place that Becca was judgmentally wagging her finger at, and felt the raised tender skin. “It’s a fucking hickey that’s what it is.” She barked, reminding her of her mother. “He’s done that so everyone will see it, you can’t cover that and you can’t hide it with make-up, so how you gonna’ fib yourself out of this one Jac?”  
  
“So what? It’s a fucking hickey. It’s not a crime to have one.” Jackie countered, feeling her temper turn to frays.  
  
“From Freddie Jackson! He’s a good looking guy I’ll give him that, but looks are not worth your dignity.” Jackie scoffed at her exaggeration, shaking her head at the extremity Becca had taken their late night exchange to mean – that somehow she had forsook her self-worth, and all for spending one night with a guy, that some girls would crawl over a fire pit to be with. “You can roll your eyes all you want Jackie, but you know I’m right.” She paused, but couldn’t help pushing her ridicule just a little bit further, in the hope that her attempts of discouragement would be imbedded within her. “So come on then, what did you do for him?”  
  
“That is none of your business.” Jackie replied stoically. Part of Zara wanted to come to Jackie’s defence, though the preponderance of her integrity made her well aware that Becca was right. Freddie Jackson was a loose cannon, and as much as she wanted to purport her opinions to Jackie in a much calmer way, she just couldn’t quite bring herself to compete with Becca, who was like an unrelenting spit fire.  
  
“Bit of finger popping was it?” she jeered. “Sucked him off did ya?” Jackie unintentionally flinched, and the realisation spread across Becca’s face like a rash. “You did, didn’t you?” Jackie said nothing, though somehow the shame had reimbursed. “Of course you did!” Becca shrieked. “I can practically see his come stained around your mouth.” Jackie winced in her crudity, suddenly having an overwhelming urge to wipe her mouth.  
  
“Becca.” Zara tutted, making Becca know she’d taken it too far, she slightly coiled in the recollection of her insolence.  
  
Becca made an attempt to soften her chastisement; “That guy is not good for you. He’s not good for anyone. He turns all good things to ashes.”  
  
“Well like you said, he’s not the kinda’ guy to stick around.” Jackie rebuked in spite.  
  
Becca spoke from the heart, wanting her to know that she deeply cared about her, and that all she had said was done for a reason. “Jackie he can do anything. He’ll make you fall in love with him if he wants. He’ll build you up so high, that you take the fall of a life time when his attentions dwindle.”  
  
“I’m not gonna fall in love with him.” Jackie retorted, spoken with an air of confidence that even she didn’t believe.  
  
“I wonder how many girls have said that.” Becca spoke forlornly, pondering at how many girls had been led astray by his charming mannerisms and dashing good looks. “Leave it at that Jackie. Don’t see him again.” Becca added, almost in plea. She was genuinely fearful for her best friend, she was well aware of Jackie’s incessant desire to explore the depravity of humanity. And Freddie Jackson did seem like the perfect one way ticket to the underworld.  
  
“I don’t plan on it.” Jackie declared, surprising herself within her vindication. Becca and Zara desperately wanted to believe her, except they’d seen so many girls’ crash and burn thinking they could handle the baleful life of criminals. Jackie had seen this too, but somehow she never took heed.  
  
“Good.” Becca concluded. “He’d ruin you Jackie.”  
  
“Only if I let him.” Becca shook her head, knowing Jackie’s mind was near enough impenetrable when I came to common sense.  
  
“You wouldn’t have choice.”  
  
“Come on.” Zara spoke up, interrupting what may have been another bout of heated words. “Let’s all just get back to our homes – we all need to have a shower and sleep it off.” Becca and Jackie nodded in surrender, both knowing that their inner ethical battles persisted on.  
  
Jackie was thankful that when she returned to her apartment, firstly that it was unlocked, seen as she hadn’t brought a key, but also that both her parents were absent, and it was her 11 year old sister Maggie who greeted her.  
  
“You don’t look very well Jackie.” Maggie utter, a blench pulling at her forehead.  
  
“I don’t feel it.” Jackie flopped down onto the sofa, her body succumbing to fatigue, and her muscles giving up. Her neck went limp, so her head toppled over onto the back of the sofa.  
  
“Do you want me to get you something?” Maggie queried, staring at her sallow faced sister in sickening worry. She looked so ill, so worn. Her hair was knotted in clumps, her eyes were red rimmed and sagging with lethargy, tears of exhaustion filling the corners of her eyes. Her lips looked chapped and dry, her body wracked with shivers and trembles.  
  
“No I’m fine.” Jackie snapped, the pleasantness of her younger sisters voice irritating a nerve, and rapidly on its way to wearing her temper thin. Maggie though was no longer affected by Jackie’s strident tones, she simply took them on the chin and progressed forward, all in aid of trying to help her.  
  
“What’s that on your neck?” Maggie questioned, catching flicker of purple on the side of her neck.  
  
“Nothing.” Jackie winced, her head retreating down into her shoulders, as if to hide her shame. “Its nothing.” She added on as if in justification to herself. “Where’s mum and dad?”  
  
“Dad’s out doing what he usually does” she spoke with a derogatory tone. Despite Maggie’s tender years, she knew how the world worked. “And moms gone to church.”  
  
Jackie nodded, satisfied by the answers given. “I’m going for a shower then.” Jackie declared standing up, her eyes blurring and her knees almost buckling. Though she maneuverered her way around, with the assistance of furniture. “And then I’m going to sleep, so don’t let mom wake me up.” Maggie nodded instantaneously, always ready to facilitate her sisters requests whenever needs be.  
  
Jackie staggered off to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. There was something Maggie’s willingness to help that drove her insane. The nagging, the questions, the constant offerings of succour, all equated to Jackie wanted to smash her head into the wall. She knew she ought to be grateful to her, Maggie was the only person ever tried to understand Jackie’s frame of mind, and she’d mostly likely be the only person who could decipher her way through Jackie’s convoluted outlook on life. It often seemed like Maggie was the only one who cared. Her mother Lena, would often offer Jackie her attention for a whole ten minutes, then offer her a pat on the back, telling her all would be well, except all that was unresolved, remained unresolved. Whereas Maggie wanted to help, she wanted to source the angst, and fix it, put it right. Maggie liked to heal abstract wounds and make everything better. Maggie always clung onto the hope that she could fix Jackie, and get her onto the path that led to a future worth having.  
  
Despite all that Maggie had done for Jackie in her eleven years, Jackie still found it so easy to tirade her, to verbally abuse her, to slam the door in her face.  
Jackie turned the shower on and stripped down naked. She glanced at herself in the mirror waiting for the stem to rise, and she saw the infamous hickey. A large amassing blood stain, the shade of an unripe plum. She shivered reliving the feeling of having his lips all over the sinews of her neck, he tongue down the hollow gaps, licking at her jaw line, and sucking her ear lobe. He’d marked her well and good, and although the hickey would fade, she’d never be able to forget the marking that had scared her much more internally.  
  
Jackie climbed in the scorching shower almost in an attempt at purification, washing away her carnal sins. Except she knew they were ensconced in her soul, and they wouldn’t just wash away down the drain. What she had done with Freddie Jackson was suddenly a foremost part of her being. It was a step towards maturity, a step closer to the edge of danger. In her short time with him she’d experienced all that she wanted out of life; danger and pleasure and darkness and laughter, and maybe even love. She knew it was wrong, she knew he was wrong. And yet still she saw his face so clearly and let his voice seduce her ear drums. He had planted desire. And as much as she wanted to tell herself that he hadn’t and that Becca was right, she just couldn’t shake off the feeling of longing. She wanted him, she wanted to see him again, she wanted him to hold her and to kiss her and love her. She knew she was cursing herself, setting herself up for monumental heartbreak, and yet, still, – She wanted him.  
  
Jackie was awoken by her mother just afternoon. Jackie had taken a shower and then fallen asleep on her bed still in towel. Her mother had checked on her earlier before and had balanced a woollen blanket over her sleeping form.  
  
“Jac’s wake up.” Her mother prodded her arm, shaking her lifeless body. Jackie’s eyes blinked opened, to reveal a cup of coffee being pushed to her. Jackie sat up as best she could, propping the pillows up and keeping the blanket tightly around her. Then she received the cup and allowed the steam to find her face. Her eyes slowly cleared from the distortions of sleep once a gulp of caffeine had itself ramming into her system. Though as she expected she was greeted by her mother’s censuring glare. “This is getting ridiculous Jackie.” Her mother began, her hands on her hips in a condescending slant. “You told me it was a sleepover!” she added, her tone escalating into up into anger.  
  
“It was a sleepover.” Jackie retorted – of sorts.  
  
“You are telling me that Becca’s mum let you all get that drunk? Look at you Jackie I can see the vodka swimming in your eyes.” Jackie said nothing and took another gulp. “Shall I go and ring Becca’s mum and hear her side?” Jackie shot forward in alarm, mindful not to spill.  
  
“No don’t.” Jackie besought, straining out to her mother as if in plea, desperate to halt her actions. Lena’s brow narrowed. “We lied ok. Becca told her mom that she was staying at Zara’s. Her parents are out of town, and well we just wanted the place to ourselves. To have a few friends around.”  
  
“So Becca’s parents aren’t aware of this?” Jackie shook her head. “And has their house been trashed?” Again Jackie shook her head, though slightly more smugly.  
  
“No. what kind of people do you think we are friends with. It was just a get together. I’m nearly sixteen you know, I think it’s ok for us to be in the house for one night by ourselves”  
  
“Exactly!” Lena exclaimed. “You’re fifteen and you shouldn’t be out drinking and lying about it.”  
  
“Oh mom you did plenty worse than me.” Jackie sneered.  
  
“Yeah and I want better for you Jac, for both you and Maggie.” Her brash eyes softened. “Jackie you’ve got your whole life to go and get drunk, why do it now? It’s dangerous.” Jackie shook her head silently, Lena’s words being ones of hypocrisy. Jackie had so often watched her mother drink herself into a coma, due to their father straying. Though recently her father had calmed down and was staying closer to home. Therefore Lena had managed to get herself together. But for her now to be lecturing Jackie on the dangers of drink, only irked Jackie further. She could say the advice so easily, and yet be so ignorant and not take heed herself.  
  
“Mom that’s a load of bullshit.” Jackie spat. “I’m a teenager for fuck sake. Just let me be.”  
  
“What and have you end up in a ditched somewhere drowning in your own sick? I don’t think so Jackie.”  
  
“I’m not in ditch mom! I’m home. Give me some credit will you!” Jackie re-joined, in a somewhat derogatory tone.  
  
“Jackie you're drunk all the time, it’s not good for you. I’m gonna have to tell you father if you aren’t willing to calm down.” Jackie often wondered how her father would react. She didn’t think he would even care if she was honest. He hadn’t cared about her all that much so why would be start now.  
  
“Oh tell him then. I’m sick of that threat.” Jackie snided. “Do whatever the fuck you want mom, but you’re only going to push me out further. You can’t keep me locked in here you know.” Lena bit her tongue sensing imminent defeat approaching. With a heavy sigh, she sat down and perched herself on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Jackie I know I’m not the best role model for you but this binge drinking needs to stop. You’re a clever girl and it’s all gonna go to waste if you aren’t careful.” Lena paused and her face creased with worry lines. “Why are you so desperate to destroy yourself?”

It was a strange question, one that Jackie mind just couldn’t quite formulate. She never saw herself as trying to destroy herself, she saw herself as striving for freedom, reaching out for a life worth having, one without restraints. Though as the questioned wandered through the chambers of her mind, she began to realise that maybe she needed to destroy apart of herself to become who she wanted to be. Maybe, subconsciously she had been trying to alleviate herself of the burden that the monotony of life had washed over her. The fear of growing up and being a housewife just like her mother struck fear into her, she also knew that she wasn’t brainy enough to become anyone superior in the workplace, and therefore she was going to have to take a much darker path to gain a little bit of recognition. Being on Freddie Jackson’s arm seemed like a good start.  
  
“I’m not.” Jackie spoke weakly, her mind too conflicted for her words to be spoken in delegation.  
  
“I don’t know what you want out of life Jac, I don’t think even you know.” Jackie winced, maybe she didn’t know. Maybe she wanted more than what she already had.  
Jackie turned to put her half empty coffee cup onto the bedside table, and it was her mother’s gasp that made her realise her mistake.  
  
“What the fuck is that?” her mother barked, reaching forward and touching Freddie Jackson’s handiwork. Jackie snatched her neck away, pulling her hair across the tainting on her skin.  
  
“It’s nothing.” Jackie insisted, twisting her body away from her mother’s scrutiny.  
  
“Who gave you that?” her mother demanded, trying to claw her hair out the way to get a better look. Though Jackie fought back, smacking her mother’s hands away.  
  
“No one.” Jackie whined with snarl atop her tongue.  
  
“What do you mean ‘no one’? Of course someone gave it to you. Now who was it?” There was no way on earth that Jackie was going to tell her mother that it was Freddie Jackson who had marked her for weeks to come. Her mother would most likely abandon hope for her right at that moment. Everyone knew of Freddie Jackson her mother included. More so because Jackie’s Dad Joseph was an acquaintance of Freddie’s Dad, Freddie Snr. Though they only ever worked together on a couple of deals here and there and their association never stretched beyond that. She’d once heard her father say that Freddie Snr was a man he wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of, and then he’d  
added his sons no better. Freddie’s known promiscuity only made him worse.  
  
“I can’t remember ok?” Jackie declared, speaking in shameful tone, with her back hunched over. Implying that she had been so drunk, she couldn’t even remember what boy she had allowed to latch himself onto her neck.  
  
“I think you can.” Lena persisted on, wanting to bundle Jackie up into her arms and shake some sense into her.  
  
“Well I can’t ok. I can’t remember his name.” Jackie declared. “I’m not proud of it Mom. It’ll go down, and I’ll have learnt my lesson. Ok?” Jackie felt her words would soothe the right aggravated spots within her mother’s temperament, promising that she’d learn her lesson and not do it again. Though for once she had not read her mother correctly, and was proved wrong.  
  
“No Jackie, no it’s not okay. Because you never learn do you!?” Lena shrieked, at a loss for what to do. “You Jackie Summers are gonna end up getting yourself pregnant, or raped, or in hospital with a failing liver, a brain damaged by weed, throat cancer at 20 or death.” Jackie shuddered, Lena’s  
words striking a nerve, one that emitted fear.  
  
“You are over reacting.” Jackie uttered through tight lips.  
  
“Am I?” Lena asked, though Jackie knew an answer wasn’t needed. “I’m at a loss for you.” Lena stood up, her hands held together in front of her. “I’m scared for you Jackie. I really am.” And with that she turned on her heel and left the room hopelessly.  
  
Elsewhere Freddie Jackson had not felt the need to retreat home, but to replenish his addiction and refuel his system. He walked into local and recognised some familiar faces, though not familiar that he cared enough to waste his breathe on them. He swanned over to the bar, with his aviators on like his owned the place. Paul the owner came over to him instantly. Freddie being a regular and loyal customer.  
  
“You alright Freddie?” Paul asked, pouring Freddie his usual whiskey. No matter how early Freddie started drinking it never really affected him. He could drink from morning till dusk and he’d still be able to walk a straight line and talk the talk. It was distilled drinks that contained ethanol that were his downfall. If he wanted to be bladdered then he knew the perfection concoction that would send him well on his way to oblivion. One of the guys at the club had brought a bottle of Absinthe from Amsterdam, and after a rather successful warehouse robbery, the crew decided that Absinthe as the way to celebrate. Freddie had never know alcohol like it. He woke up the next morning flat on his stomach in the car park. One of the guys even claimed to be suffering from hallucinations though everyone just professed him as a pussy.  
  
“Yeah I’m not bad mate. Has Ozzy been in?” Freddie asked, placing a fiver down on the bar.  
  
“Nah, not today, a few of his new boys came in, but I couldn’t tell you any of their names.” Freddie face instantaneously turned to a scowl, he hated when new boys joined.  
  
The ring had taken a large hit after five of Ozzy’s top dogs had been carted off to prison for a failed drug transaction, now serving forty years between them. Ozzy had brought in some promising ones off the streets, and such a step up in the world of crime often had them acting like ponces. And Freddie who was a well-established member of Ozzy’s ‘crew’ was always ready to put them back in their place. It annoyed him even more when they tried to be pally with him, acting like lifelong friends, calling him a legend, telling him that they admired him, continuing to stroke his ego so badly they may as well have sucked him off. With a sharp snarl in their face and his knuckle duster pressed against their neck, Freddie soon got the message across that he wasn’t in need of anymore friends.

“Fucking tossers.” Freddie spat, and Paul laughed, even if only to gain approval. Paul couldn’t lie, he was terrified of Freddie Jackson, maybe even more so than someone like Ozzy, as Ozzy had boundaries and knew his limitations, whereas it seemed that Freddie has no what his limits were. Paul wanted to stay on the right side of Freddie, he knew he was gonna be someone down the line, and he wanted to make sure that Freddie would never have a grudge or a gripe against him.  
  
Therefore right from the first moment that Freddie asked over the bar for a pint of beer at 14 years old, Paul had never once denied him, and therefore continuing to commit hundreds of counts of strict liability over the years.  
  
Paul placed the glass down in front of Freddie and his looked at the fiver, pushing it back his way, “It’s on the house mate.”  
  
“Cheers Paul.” Freddie smirked smugly, tucking the note back into his pocket. Just as he was about to go walk over to one of the seats, the door to the pub opened and in walked his cousin Jimmy, and Jimmy’s friend Smithy. “Jimmy Boy!” Freddie shout over to him, just as brashly as ever. Jimmy tried to hold his head down, slightly embarrassed by the amount of people that had looked up due to Freddie’s proclamation.  
  
“You alright Fred?” Jimmy asked evenly, Smithy trailing behind.  
  
“I ain’t bad mate.” Freddie replied. “Oi! Paul get Jimmy a drink will ya?” Freddie then saw Smithy, stood in an awkward stance behind Jimmy. “Oh and get on for Smithy.” Freddie added. PAUL scuttled over. Jimmy and Smithy asked for their desired drinks, and they too ended up getting them free of charge.  
  
The three boys walked over to the cushioned seats on the far side of the room, where they always sat. Everyone knew this and if Freddie Jackson came into the bar and you were sat on his seat – you moved. Luckily the seats were empty, so confrontation would not be necessary. Smithy sat uncomfortably next to Jimmy, yet opposite Freddie. Smithy had hoped it would have been just him and Jimmy. Accept as always, Freddie was never too far away. Freddie made Smithy so uncomfortable, and was incredible thankful that Jimmy was by his side.

Jimmy worshipped his cousin and always had, and Smithy for the life of him just couldn’t figure out why. To him Freddie Jackson seemed like a waste of space in the world, he would never say that to Jimmy, after all they were more like brothers; Freddie and Jimmy having been raised together by Freddie’s mom Maddie Jackson. Jimmy was two almost three years younger than Freddie, except Jimmy still had a glow of childlike face, compared to Freddie whose constant cocaine abuse had left him with darkened eye sockets and tainted skin.  
  
“What’d you get up to last night?” Jimmy asked. “You didn’t come home your mom was worried.”  
Freddie shrugged, wondering why it was that his mother wasn’t used to it by now. Sometimes he didn’t come home for days, but he did always come. So he couldn’t work out one night away should cause her such emotional strife.  
  
“Met someone.” Freddie winked.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Jimmy quipped with a raised eyebrow, trying to sound enthused when in fact Freddie getting with a girl was a daily occurrence. “Anyone we know?”  
  
“Nah I ain’t met her before.” He scratched at her head and the reached into his pockets to retrieve a cigarette. “Cool girl though.” Freddie spoke, his lips pressed together holding that fag in place. “Gave the best head I ever head.” He grinned, puffing out a dark grey cloud. Jimmy was more than used to Freddie’s crudity so he laughed aloud, although it always took Smithy by surprise, at how he speak to boldly about such personal matters. Though he knew Freddie only disclosed the information to give him an excuse to brag.  
  
“Really?” Jimmy questioned, wondering how he’d been able to keep track, there being so many.  
  
“Yep.” Freddie declared assertively, swigging the remnants of the whisky that floated at the bottom of his glass.  
  
“What was her name?” Jimmy asked, wondering who the girl was that had somehow earned herself the top spot on his cousins mental recollection of sexual encounters.  
  
“Jackie.” Freddie answered, feeling the urge to smile when saying her name, so his distracted himself by subbing off some ash from the end of his cigarette.  
  
“Jackie what?” Jimmy persisted, the name meaning very little to him.  
  
Freddie had to think for a short moment, working his mind back over their introduction in the bathroom, and then the name came to him; “Summers.” He answered rather proudly, seen as he’d been able to remember both names. He usually struggled with one.  
  
“As in Joseph’s daughter?” Smithy spoke up, and Freddie’s eyes turned to him, forgetting he was even sat next to Jimmy. Freddie had always thought Jimmy’s friends were such drips. Jimmy had met him at school and they’d stayed friends since they’d left the summer just gone. Freddie never really had any desire to stay in touch with his school friends, though being honest he wasn’t in school long enough to develop strong enough friendship links.  
  
“Who the fuck is Joseph?” Freddie winced in perplexity. His eyes fell hard on Smithy, and he suddenly felt a mounting pressure build within him.  
  
“Joseph Summers.” Smithy added.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Freddie chortled, sucking at his cigarette, then blowing the smoke into the direction of his face. Though luckily Jimmy knew.  
  
“Oh yeah, I know who you mean.” Smithy felt the pressure simmer, as Freddie turned his attention back to Jimmy. “He used to work for Ozzy didn’t he?” Smithy nodded. “Yeah he has some daughters, maybe it’s one of them.” Freddie shrugged, never really caring right from the start.  
  
“I’m going to get another drink.” He stood up and walked to the bar, leaving just Jimmy and Smithy.  
“I’m sorry about him.” Jimmy spoke, all along feeling Smithy’s tensions.  
  
“You have to get used to him that’s all. He’s a complex character,” Smithy nodded, not wanting to contradict or say otherwise to Jimmy. Jimmy after all knew him better than anyone else.  
  
“If you say so Jim.” Smithy replied nonchalantly.  
  
“You just have to get to know him.” Jimmy added on.  
  
Smithy was just like any other hard-boy about town, he’d get into fights, smash bottle on street corner, steal from the corner shops, and yet still Freddie Jackson despite all that he’d seen on the estate, all that he’d been through in his life, Freddie Jackson still struck fear into him.

”I don’t want to get to know him.”


End file.
